Zenithar
: "Zenithar diz: Trabalhe duro, e você será recompensado. Gaste sabiamente, e você ficará confortável. Nunca roube, ou você será punido." — Dez Comandos: Nove Divindades Zenithar é o Deus da riqueza, do trabalho, do comércio e da comunicação.1245 Seus sacerdotes demonstraram que, através de trabalho sério e lucro honesto, não através de guerra e derramamento de sangue, a paz e a prosperidade se desenvolverão. No império, no entanto, Zenithar é considerado um deus mais venerado por comerciantes e nobreza média; tendo fortes laços com Cyrodiil e High Rock.4 A introdução da adoração de Zenithar foi amplamente tolerada em Hammerfell devido a suas semelhanças com uma divindade agrícola Yokudana.6 Seus adoradores costumam dizer que Zenithar é o deus "que sempre vencerá".4 Seus sacerdotes ensinam que o caminho para a paz e a prosperidade é através de trabalho sério e lucro honesto, não através de guerra, derramamento de sangue ou roubo.7 Zenithar é visto como um deus guerreiro, mas aquele que é contido e reservado em tempos de paz89 Em sua invocação, Zenithar descrito como o Provedor da nossa Facilidade3 O Deus Comerciante é freqüentemente visto como a mesma divindade que o deus Bosmeri, Z'en4 Adoração Como seus irmãos Aedrico, ele não pode interagir diretamente com Nirn, no entanto, ele pode influenciar a sua maneira. O espírito e orgulho do trabalho honesto e a recompensa que se segue, são o que o orgulham Zenithar. Mineiros, lenhadores e ferreiros são alguns dos que Zenithar considera uma forma crucial de viver a sua vida, pois quase todos os seus cultos e seguidores vêm desses ofícios. No Império, no entanto, ele é um deus muito mais cultivado de comerciantes e nobreza média, aparecendo para dar-lhe um grupo mais diversificado de seguidores. Uma frase comumente falada por seus adoradores, apesar de suas origens misteriosas, é que Zenithar é o deus "que sempre vencerá". Acredita-se que ele esteja associado a Kynareth,10 bem como uma grande estrela azul vista às vezes nos céus de Tamriel.11 Também é dito que ele está mais em contato com o mundo mortal, e que ele criou a Clava do Cruzado para Pelinal Whitestrake para ajudá-lo a derrotar Umaril, o Sem-Penas.12 O Nerevarine supostamente recebeu suas manoplas, Aviso de Zenithar e Astúcia de Zenithar, do próprio deus.13 Uma bigorna de um ferreiro é seu símbolo, representando trabalho e produção. Templos dedicados a ele são chamados de Resoluções. A adoração de Zenithar é tipicamente mais prevalente em algumas áreas geográficas, como Leyawiin, Totambu e Kambria.2 Semelhanças com Z'en Z'en é o Deus do Trabalho-Duro, Agricultura e do Pagamento em Espécie; do panteão Bosmeri. Embora ele seja o deus da agricultura, há rumores de que ele tem um reino maior de influência do que apenas cultivos e gado. Estudos indicam que sua mitologia se origina das culturas Akaviri e Argoniana, e os estudiosos especulam que ela foi introduzida em Valenwood por marinheiros Kothringi. Z'en é frequentemente comparado ao deus Imperial do comércio Zenithar, com Zenithar considerado o mais refinado dos dois. Hoje não há adoradores conhecidos de Z'en, a maioria de seus seguidores foi exterminada pela Gripe Knahaten.1 Clava do Cruzado A Clava do Cruzado (também conhecida como a Clava de Zenithar) foi criada por Zenithar. Aqueles que atacam são queimados por chamas sagradas e tem a capacidade de afugentar os mortos-vivos. Segundo a lenda, quando Pelinal Whitestrake foi morto, um mensageiro levou a clava para o assentamento de Leyawiin. Séculos mais tarde, o mestre artesão Santo Kaladas, construiu a Grande Capela de Zenithar para honrar a lenda. Quando Kaladas morreu e foi sepultado na Capela, aqueles que oraram a ele começaram a receber visões da clava. Na visão, a clava pode ser vista à distância, separada por um vazio. O vazio simboliza a dúvida, e uma inscrição no túmulo diz para "andar na fé". Sr. Ralvas, dos Cavaleiros originais, tentou centenas de vezes alcançar a clava, mas falhou a cada vez. O peregrino descobriu mais tarde que as Botas do Cruzado são necessárias para atravessar o vazio; Zenithar tem laços estreitos com Kynareth, pois os artesãos precisam tirar recursos do mundo natural. Com as botas, o caminho da fé foi iluminado, e o peregrino recuperou a clava Verso "Venha à mim, Zenithar, pois sem você, como uma criança, eu poderia me agitar e me preocupar quando somente através da luta e do trabalho eu puder criar uma obra digna de seu nome e o nome de meu patrão." Galeria DF-sign-Resolution_of_Z'en.png|Símbolo de Zenithar (em Daggerfall) SR-icon-construction-Shrine_of_Zenithar.png|Altar de Zenithar (em Skyrim) Zenitharamulet.png|Amuleto de Zenithar (em Skyrim) ON-icon-Divine-Zenithar-emblem.png|Símbolo de Zenithar (em ESO) 600px-OB-item-Mace_of_the_Crusader.jpg|Clava do Crusado (em Knights of the Nine) 600px-OB-place-Great_Chapel_of_Zenithar.jpg|Vista externa da Grande Capela de Zenithar (em Oblivion) 800px-OB-interior-Great_Chapel_of_Zenithar.jpg|Vista interna da Grande Capela de Zenithar (em Oblivion) nine_statue_zenithar.jpg|Estátua de Zenithar (em Oblivion) Jon_Hawker.png|Jon Hawker, um suposto avatar de Zenithar Curiosidade * Em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, o Amuleto de Zenithar melhora os preços em 10%. * Zenithar possui algumas semelhanças com o deus da mitologia grega, Hefesto (Ήφαιστο). Aparições * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (Manifested as Jon Hawker) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Mencionado) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Mencionado) Referências Categoria:Oito Divindades Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Aedra Categoria:Panteão Cyrodiilico Categoria:Nove Divindades Categoria:Divindades Categoria:História: Personagens